


Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - Local Famous

by calliopemoonbeam



Series: PIMA Ficlets [3]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Ficlet, Fraser Clan, Fraser Family - Freeform, Jamie and Claire do Yoga, Modern AU, Outlander - Freeform, PIMA Universe, Pain In My Asana, outlander fanfiction, outlander fic, outlander modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopemoonbeam/pseuds/calliopemoonbeam
Summary: Checking in on our PIMA couple 10 years on during a magazine interview.The yoga studio and the couple has become quite famous around their area for the services they provide, their "becoming a parent classes" and for their great love story.





	Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - Local Famous

**Author's Note:**

> @happytoobservenolongerdistant beta'd this for me and I am so grateful!

**Pain In My Asana - Ficlet - Local Famous**

 

The last thing Claire expected when Glasgow Magazine called to feature their family, was a petite, attractive, shamelessly flirting reporter that hung on her husband’s every word and ignored the rest of their family. Although not uncommon, she hadn’t expected it in this particular venue. 

 

Over the years, Claire had worked with Jaime on becoming more perceptive about when people were flirting with him. He had always been oblivious or slow on the uptake in a charmingly naive way when attentions from a potential suitor (in their minds) were lavished on him (especially in the yoga room). Nearly 40, Jaime remained yoga fit and gorgeous. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be hit on by both men and women right in front of his wife, much to her chagrin. Sometimes all it took for Jaime to clue in was a look from Claire or a read of his wife’s energy to notice when chatting changed into something else for the other person. After ten years of marriage and three kids, he could read his wife’s signs as if they were a flare in the darkness.  Claire wasn’t insecure about it like some might be, but it did get on her nerves from time to time. 

 

Arriving at the studio with three children deep in between them, the Frasers were met with a stark white space, nothing kid friendly, photography equipment, and said bubbly reporter waving furiously like they were across a canyon instead of right in front of her. 

 

Jaime reached out to shake the woman’s hand. The woman shook it over-enthusiastically, and Claire realized how young this woman was. Early 20s, very early. 

 

“Hi, I’m Brianna!” She said, not letting go of Jaime. 

 

“Och, that’s my daughter’s name,” he said looking over at his middle, copper tufted lass. 

 

“Ah well, great minds, then, ‘tis, a special name, is it no?” The reporter asked coyly. Claire swore she saw the young woman wink, but let it go since Jaime only had eyes for his young ones who happened to be getting squirmy in the new environment as introductions were made. 

 

Prying his hand from their chronicler for the afternoon, he introduced Claire as the love of his life and wife, along with their eldest, William and youngest, Satya (Truth). The reporter smiled widely at them all, before promptly redirecting her attention to Jaime. 

 

“Sooo, Jaime, can I call you Jaime, how did you start doing yoga?” The woman asked, turning on her recorder. 

 

The piece was supposed to be on the whole family, how the family contributed to the community both through medicine and yoga, all while raising three adorable children, that were the spit of both of them. Not to mention the incredible program that they had developed for new and expectant parents, that sold out months in advance on the regular. But with the first three questions under their belt, Claire felt like she could have been anywhere else with the kids and it wouldn’t have mattered. Brianna the elder, had no interest in the wider story they had been sold when agreeing to the article. It was a complete misdirect. 

 

Jaime realized where all of this was going, not only from the questions, but from the energy radiating off his wife. Claire was seated beside him on a white antique sofa, with Satya asleep on her shoulder. One arm corralled the toddler to her chest and shoulder, keeping the child stable, while the other hand rest on Jaime’s thigh. When Jaime wasn’t using his hands to assist in diagraming his story, his fingers intertwined with Claire’s on his thigh. Every so often, Jaime would feel a tense squeeze under his wife’s fingers when the reporter spoke. He knew it was a natural response and that Claire wasn’t trying to get his attention or a reaction out of him, but her touch up and down his thigh always did things to him. After 10 years of marriage, a simple touch from her could help him rise to the occasion. He resolved to help both of them out, by grabbing the sleeping Satya, thereby shifting the energy of the interview and freeing up Claire to take a lead on the rest of the questions. 

 

While Brianna and William started to wander and make friends with the photographer, Jaime stood with Satya and began to sway, letting the full attention rest on Claire. 

 

“So how did you decide to start prenatal classes Jaime?” The reporter, oblivious to Claire, asked Jaime. 

 

“Ach, well that’s one for Claire, take it away love,” he said, now fully shifting his attention away from the interview to his two elder children. Wandering over to them, he found them being photographed in silly poses as “warm ups,” the photographer had said. It wasn’t long before all three children and Jaime were making shapes with their bodies, they loved to “yoga with Da.” Even the youngest had caught onto the phrase with her limited vocabulary. 

 

The giggles and squeals, not all from the children, started to distract the interviewer. She kept swiveling around to beam mostly at Jaime. 

 

“Ehrmmm,” Claire sounded clearing her throat, trying to regain the woman’s attention. 

 

“Oh, sorry Claire, can I call ye Claire, yer family is just so lovely,” she nearly swooned. 

 

“Thank you, I know. I am so blessed,” Claire said sincerely. 

 

“You must be so proud of Jaime and his business and what a good father he is,” the woman stated, still not looking at Claire. She swore the woman was salivating. 

 

“Oh yes of course I am, but I’m most proud of the way we love each other. Our connection has always been other worldly. We work hard on our relationship and always have each other’s backs. We don’t lie, CHEAT, steal, or expose each other to false pretenses,” Claire said in seriousness. 

 

The woman who now looked like a blushing little girl, knew she had been called out. The interview could have been done over the phone or questions could have been sent in writing as originally planned.  It was completely unnecessary for her to be at their photoshoot to do the interview. The woman clearly only wanted to meet and spend time with Jaime, hence the false pretense jab. 

 

Claire stood and joined her family making yoga shapes. They had a raucous good time and the pictures were incredible. Flashes of white clothing, ginger curls, blue and whisky eyes, danced through the shots. One of their favorites ended up being a savasana (corpse pose) party, shot from above cataloging peaceful faces with eyes closed, the whole clan holding hands. 

 

When the shoot ended, Jaime pulled his wife aside behind a tarplin backdrop, while the children played, and asked what happened to the reporter. Claire shrugged, feigning innocence. 

 

Jaime grabbed Claire by the waist and asked, “Did ye scare her off because she was makin eyes at yer man, Sassenach?” Just as he planted his lips on her neck just below her ear. 

 

Groaning as the wetness of his tongue caught her skin, she whispered out, “maybe.”

 

He kissed her deeply, stealing her breath and enveloping her with his pulsing energy. Pulling back, he eyed her curiously. She wasn’t able to determine if it was pride, amusement, or lust, or maybe all three.  

 

“What? She was all over you?!” Claire exclaimed. 

 

“Aye, Sassenach, she was. But ye ken, I only have eyes for one lass. I will only  _ ever _ have eyes for one lass. But, I dinna mind when ye get jealous every once and a while after all these years. I like when ye stake yer claim. I’m yours, and you are mine, and it doesn’t hurt one bit for everyone to know that. I love ye mo nieghan donn, and I can’t wait to remind you later,” Jaime intoned with his characteristic comforting charm. 

 

Kissing her again, he knew the moment was gone as soon as he heard a screech from the other side of the room. Every moment between them was like the first until they were reminded of all the moments between them, what those moments created, and would continue to create through their lives together. Their little clan was everything they had ever dreamed of, and they couldn’t have been happier for it or with each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
